


of Lashers and Kunais

by infantrykaisa



Category: K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends, True Damage - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Background Kahri, Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Romance, no beta we die like your inting teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infantrykaisa/pseuds/infantrykaisa
Summary: Akali has trouble falling asleep; Evelynn keeps her company
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180





	1. Soju Night

It isn't like Akali to drink at [night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBYoJkrWd0o).

In fact.. it isn't like Akali to either drink nor stay up late at all (even the parties in the opposite tower had died down, and those sometimes went till dawn), so seeing her nursing store-bought soju by the windows at 4 in the morning gave Evelynn cause for concern.

Smoke and shadow coalesced into flesh, a de-clawed hand lightly snaking around Akali's waist pulling her close as Eve's chin rested on her shoulder.

"My sweet."

The rogue shuddered slightly; alcohol made her sluggish, but nothing could dampen her body's reaction to Evelynn materializing onto her skin (even after having experienced it dozens of times.)

"Hi," she whispered back.

"A penny for your thoughts, darling." Eve breathed, nuzzling against her girlfriend, casually eyeing the depleted alcohol bottle out the corner of her eye.

"Mm..," Akali sighed.

Eve continued her cuddles, sensing the turmoil within the woman in her arms.

"Do you ever-"

A soft, calloused hand moved, covering the cooler, rougher one. They breathed in sync, Eve's lashers coiling instinctively around her partner's torso like a very affectionate boa-constrictor, quietly pushing the soju further off to the side.

Akali in her current state was a little out of it to take notice.

Distant pinprick specks, headlights on the highway served as little points of split-second distraction for the pair while the question hung, coming into view almost as soon as they then disappeared.

If one tried to look hard, _really_ hard, they could see the tiniest promise of dawn, distant on the horizons. 

For the moment, however, the night's embrace caressed Seoul. Akali swallowed a couple of times before she finished her thought.

"..hmm no, that's a stupid question."

Another sigh.

One perfect eyebrow raised itself a little at Akali's deflated look, Eve letting the statement float in the air for another half a dozen heartbeats before curiosity got the better of her.

"Do I ever-?" she squeezed Akali's hand, lashers hugging a little closer to indicate she was free to speak her mind.

The rogue chewed her bottom lip, considering her next words.

"Do you ever wonder where to go next?"

A deep breath.

"Like-" Akali continued before Eve could come up with a reply. "Not in the sense of physically going somewhere, but like. You know? Life."

She brought her girlfriend's hand to her lips and kissed it softly. The rings that adorned their fingers stood out even in low lighting, their sight bringing a little flutter to Akali's heart that she warmly welcomed.

"What do you do, where do you go.. how do I proceed?" 

Eve hummed.

"Ya know?" there was a hopefulness in Akali's voice.

The demoness thought about it.

"To be honest, I don't."

Akali fidgeted.

"Even for an immortal, life is all too, hm, fleeting, to dwell on what comes next."

"Don't you think?" she booped Akali on the nose with her index finger, grinning widely when the latter responded by grabbing her entire hand and bringing it in for another kiss with a soft grunt.

"But. There's so much that could.. happen?" Akali's head drooped. "I don't know. I'm just a little scared."

Eve hugged her tighter.

"I guess," Akali hastily added. "I mean I'm not scared, I just want to make this collab perfect, we've come too far to mess up now I have to make sure that everything with Yas and True Damage to go well..."

"I-"

"Hush, love." A lasher patted her lovingly, lingering for a couple of breaths before returning to its owner's side, poised with a quality that was almost cat-like. 

"Keep your chin up," Eve's gaze turned towards the moon, her voice light- but tinged with care as she appraised the millions of lights draped in a splendid tapestry across Seoul's body for herself, practically breathing into Akali's ears from how close they were together.

"It is always better to ponder memories over regrets."

She nuzzled into the wild ponytail, fingers interlacing with Akali's own as she tilted her head.

"Do you have any regrets, my sweet?"

Akali thought to speak for a moment, then bit her lip as she locked eyes with familiar golden orbs, fixing her on the spot like a deer in the headlights.

They caressed her, attracted her, reminded her that even if she lied to herself she couldn't- wouldn't- ever lie to Eve. _The Tr_ _uth,_ _Only the Truth, and Nothing but._

She breathed out.

"..no."

The lasher gave her another pat, resting on her shoulder this time, almost _wiggling_ happily when she rubbed her cheek against it.

Akali yawned. Loudly.

Eve gave her a satisfied kiss, arms coming around and under her girlfriend as she lifted the drunk rogue and made for their bedroom, intent on tucking the tired girl in for her much-needed sleep.

"Good girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for checking out my work ♡. As a young adult myself, questioning my path in love, life and career in general is something I find myself doing often. Especially since most of my job doesn't require me to activate my brain to accomplish.
> 
> Are you lost or have you found a hint for your destiny? More importantly, are you taking good care of yourself, dear reader?


	2. 反面教師 (BAD EXAMPLE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I don’t care shit about anything in life!  
> Make you smile, make you find your dream.  
> Let’s become happy AF together!
> 
> (Akalynn at the studio early for KaiKai's dance practice. They make good use of the time they have.)

"One, two, three.." _Step.  
  
_"Two, two, three.." _Step._

"Three, two, three.." _Step_.

"-and FOUR, two, th-" _Smooch_.

Akali yelped when a lasher smacked her butt in retaliation, Eve clicking her tongue a couple times with mock displeasure as she looked down and shook her head from side to side.  
  
"Bad girl, bad, that's not part of the routine."

She got a soft cackle for her display of disapproval, the rogue bouncing backwards on excited feet, doing a twirl (also not part of the routine) before half-shuffling/jumping-jacking over to her phone and changing the song belting out over BOSE speakers.

  
  
_~Nonoshi raretatte Uzai-hi[datte](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ko0cWvbcY8)\- 🎵  
  
_"What is this, love?" Eve asked the obvious question, arms crossed hesitantly as Akali rushed back at her at speeds too fast to indicate her darling had plans to resume _proper_ choreography practice.  
  
_"Those terrible days, the swears from others-"_ her ball of energy sang, spinning, weaving, fists up pumping up and down in a half-Shiggy, her eyes tossing a seductive wink Eve's way, ponytail bobbing.  
  
A lasher faced its owner in concern, almost turning its head the way an owl would cock its.

Akali straightup ran into her arms, body pressed tight against hers prompting Eve to take a step back. And then another step forward- a step back from Eve; transposing into a kiss. 

Now _Eve_ was the one being spun around, a twinkle in her girlfriend's eyes as she dipped her shoulders to the music, sweet instrumental bright and melodious in a language she didn't understand.  
  
_Japanese_ , a part of her mind had enough time to get it registered.  
  
Mezzo forte invigorated, soothing decrescendo, a breathy proclamation as the singer entered the chorus. From the sounds of it, Eve thought it was a... love song? The male singer seemed neither too happy nor very sad. She could almost describe him as sounding _hopeful_.  
  
_"Those rage and depression that you can’t help, Just leave them to the rhythm!"_ he cried.  
  
"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes on," Akali pecked her cheek.

Eve had half the mind to roll her eyes (the other half was mobilizing her motor skills to remain upright without resorting to coccooning Akali in her lashers to restore centre of gravity.) 

  
  
"Well, yes." Music fading into the background, her attention on Akali taking centrestage- _I won't let it go. The story of “the bad example”. Destroy the world filled with lies. Hey, just draw the correct answer of your own. You smiled, because of my hug sent by the rhythm._ "And wet is water, that comes out of the tap."

She was being moved alarmingly fast. Eve considered objecting as Akali put her weight into it.  
  
"You're doing so well!!" her rogue chirped, curtsy-bowing _while still holding both of her hands_.

"I'm not.." she wobbled, lashers waving around Velkoz-ly as she attempted to regain balance. "Kali!!"

Akali, for her part, carried on turning her stilettoed-partner round and round, eyes closed while she sang her head off, back feet bouncing as she dance-tapped to the rythm.  
  
_Even if you got dumped, the world still moves on. __Being fooled, being abandoned._

A lasher finally gave up trying to fight the torque and coiled itself around the rogue's forearm instead, letting Eve regain control long enough to pull herself into kissing range.  
  
_Ain’t that fine? As long as you’re enjoying the moment right now-?_  
  
"I've never quite seen you like this, love." A slightly lop-sided smile as Eve masked her fluster behind amusement, anticipating the chorus when Akali held her hands and took a big step back-  


-then stepping forward, catching Eve mid-motion as she tried to follow, planting the quickest (but oh so cute) kiss onto her half-opened mouth.

 _It’s okay to be unfaithful! Talk about all your true feelings! _ _Welp, I don’t care shit about anything in life!_

"My goodness."  


_ Make you smile, make you find your dream. Let’s become happy AF together!~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved a dancer and became one myself for a couple of years, a few years ago. 
> 
> Sometimes at night or in the early morning when I felt like touching myself, or crying (or honestly both) I'd instead get up and dance in the darkness.
> 
> It's quite cathartic.


	3. Push-ups, Push-ups in position, ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweat beads on Akali's forehead; her breaths steady, eyes forward, a little tremor passing through her core as seconds on the watch ticked down to 0.
> 
> (I just wanted to write Akali's morning routine~)

What has to be the most common misconception Blades in general- and the public at large- has about the K/DA girls is that Kai'sa is the first to rise in the morning.

While she _is_ the first to get out of her room (or in recent months, due to a host of reasons which can be summarily classified under the single word 'gay', Ahri's room), she has never actually been the earliest riser in the K/DA household.

No, that title belongs to Akali Jhomen Tethi, also referred to as Kali, or Rogue, or Darling (only Evelynn gets to use this.)

It is thus a little after zero-five-hundred when Akali groans once, twice, then taps the lashers entangled with her limbs before gently leaving the bed.

"Come back," Eve murmurred, getting a loving kiss on her forehead in response as Akali made for their bathroom.

"Sleep, my queen."

Eve cooed pleasantly, slipping back into slumber.

Years ago when she was still living in the dojo, Akali's pre-sleep routine consisted of laying her neatly-folded change of attire for the subsequent day near the foot of her bed and arranging her sandals in the optimal position for bleary-eyed-stepping-onto-the-floor deployment, said floor somehow always managing to be fucking cold even in the middle of summer.

She also placed her toothbrush & toothpaste in a plastic mug where her arm could reach before she even tried opening her eyes.

This setup ensured that Akali was ready to go and get freshened up in the shortest amount of time possible- an important advantage given the number of available toilet stalls were limited and jostling for space at the sinks were common in the early morning as acolytes got ready for their days.

In the present, however, Akali could afford to give herself all the time in the world.

While she did dozens of exercises- not counting warmups and cooldowns with their plethora of variations- the three main areas outside of combat Akali focussed on were in cardiovascular health, upperbody strength, and core endurance.

Today was Sunday, which meant that a core session was in order. Akali loosened herself up with some squats and windmills on a yoga mat by the windows, loving smile tugging the corner her lips as she stared at Eve.

The softest _click!_ down the hall announced Kai'sa's awakening, Akali's mind wandering as she mentally charted the Lead Choreographer's route along the corridor, down the stair landings and onwards to their kitchen below, past the entrance to Eve's garage.

There, surrounded by her trusty pots and pans, the girl would spend the next hour/until when Ahri woke up (and Ahri wakes up whenever the hell she so desires on a weekend) whipping up a breakfast meal as healthy as it would be tantalizingly delicious.

Akali was extremely fond of the dancer even if her knuckles had been rapped more than a few times by a wooden ladle when she assisted Ahri in their food-stealing adventures, much to the amusement of her demoness.

Evelynn was always watching, shadowing, taking note of everything she does.

In her private moments, Akali occassionally entertained the wonder if that's what having a guardian angel might have felt like (even if Eve was anything _but_ an angel.)

She puffed her cheeks, knees lowering to the mat, arms straight under shoulders transitioning into a cobra stretch, her core feeling the warm tingles.

Golden orbs locked onto her wide, brown eyes; the owner of lazily-stretching lashers blowing a kiss as she watched the rogue exercise from within their blanket fort.

"My [love](https://youtu.be/cSSGPduITXw)."

Akali smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my headcanon that Eve always wakes up almost immediately after Akali and only pretends to still be sleeping so that she can watch her girlfriend carry on with her morning routine as naturally as possible.
> 
> I do the same for the boy I love, just less subtly.


	4. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve prefers Bishops over Knights, and began playing a version of the King's Indian at least a hundred years before it made itself known to the chess community.

"King to h1."

He stopped.

The raucous chattering died down immediately, onlookers casting worried looks back and forth at one another. Street urchins bouncing up and down grabbing at people's shoulders from the middle of the crowd stopped their hopping, intimidated by the sudden hush.

"Very well-played, mademoiselle."

A baker's boy on the opposite side of the boulevard could _sense_ the apprehension, turning his head to watch, peddling forgotten.

"...quoi?" Eve, amused, examined her manicure with great interest.

It can be.. difficult to promenade.

The streets are narrow and have no pavement. Carts, carriages, wagons, even animals crowd every available inch of space not already taken up by the supposed-interiors of shophouses spilling out onto the boulevards.

Over half a million wretched souls occupy the packed city, gem-studded horse carriages mere feet away from begging children; only in the slums of Mumbai and on the streets of Saigon more than 300 years later would Evelynn encounter such callous divides between the poor and rich again.

Her feet hurt trying to navigate endless alleys over rough cobblestone, Paris's hustle and bustle proving both a blessing in the sheer number of targets it provided and a curse through how such crowdedness meant it never took long at all for nosy Inspectors to seize upon the mangled bodies in the dark.

In such a way, they made life just a bit more incovenient for her.

Change always came, just not at the pace Eve so desired.

It wouldn't be years until new roads were laid at the site of old city walls, and to the new Champs-Élysées where the first large townhouses were being constructed.

Even further on, in almost half a century's time, the grand pleasure gardens would be built by the will of the nobility.

Ranelegh, Vauxhall, and Tivoli- gorgeous esplanades of sights and sounds. Incidentally also the place Evelynn will (or rather had) spend many a summer day soaking up the sunlight, drinking extremely fine wine, getting increasingly embroiled in the politics of the coming Revolution.. and fucking beautiful women.

Once in a blue moon, Eve recalls her time spent in France with fondness; the memories and lovers she'd acquired highlighting that particular chapter of her long life more prominently compared to other, quieter adventures across the rest of Europe.

Well, maybe Russia was nice.

But it was also a little too cold for her.

Anyways-

\- of every mortal man she'd met over the years, Philidor fascinated her the most. His crooked smile suggested he knew more than he was letting on, but even his casual question:

"I take it you are not from around these parts, madamn."

..read more like an accusation than an innocent query, making her golden eyes narrow slightly as he laid his King down, conceding the match.

 _You are not human_.

Eve scoffed.

 _Neither you, at least not completely,_ she was tempted for the briefest of moments to retort if only to see the shock on his face and drive the crowd into a frenzy before she dissipated.

"The West," her tone was airy. "From beyond the seas."

"Ah."

"England?" she could barely hear him over the excitement of the crowd, fingers pointing and hands waving, the commoners chattering excitedly in awe, anger and shock at the sight of this strange, well-dressed woman defeating the _Champion du monde._

Granted, it was a blindfolded exhibition event, so the Frenchman had to fight against every odds.

_"Mademoiselle?"_

Evelynn was long gone by the time Philidor took off his blindfold, squinting as he cast a thoughtful look over the sprawl of Marais.

"Interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired in parts by a dear friend of mine who's very much into French history, and also my fascination with Chess.


	5. Kiss, You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindless self-indulgence.

"That feels nice.."

"Mhm," Eve closed her eyes reclining into the sofa with a warmth blossoming in her chest; happy to listen to the steady breathing of her beloved, enjoying the blush spreading across her Akali's face.

"You feel nice," the girl laying on her lap murmurred, futon dragged further up her body, attention held by some silly K-drama on the TV.

"I do." Eve agreed with supreme confidence.

Saturday evenings often-times were quiet hours for the K/DA household. Ahri liked going out which meant Kai'sa liked going out, and because Akali enjoyed fortifying herself under blankets as she camped their livingroom couch, Eve by extension cleared her schedule to make time for keeping her girlfriend company.

A moment of comfortable silence passed between them, lashers quietly sneaking their way beneath Akali's blanket to snuggle next to her, earning an affectionate nuzzle from the rogue as their reward.

"I like you a lot," Akali said absent-mindedly, drawing her knees up to her chest, making herself as small as possible.

"Good girl."

Eve continued her slow petting, thoughts lingering on nothing in particular, simply pleased she could spend an entire weekend evening this way.

"Do you like me too?" Akali poked her cheek.

Eve was silent for so long Akali thought she'd fallen asleep. So she poked her some more just because.

Eve hissed.

"I'll bite you!" an empty threat, fangs briefly showing as she captured the offending finger between soft lips, giving the gentlest of bite before letting go.

"Owh.." a mock-weep, Akali craddling her bitten finger in her palms staring up at her with the stupidest, most adorable, insufferably lovable eyes. "You bit me.."

She had better acting than whatever was on the screen, a small part of Eve's brain dryly noted.

"Yes, I told you I would."

Akali's pout was all it took to crumble her resolve and they were nose to nose in a moment as she held her darling close.

"Now I need to heal and recover," her rogue whined softly, arms coming around her neck, pulling her down into a kiss. "You must take responsibility-"

She mustered just enough willpower to put on a quick frown, "your tricks won't work on me this time, darling. I know you're trying to seduce me."

Akali huffed.

As it turned out, the tricks worked on Eve anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as I'm fading away in my bunk at 10 p.m 
> 
> Have a lovely day, dear reader.


	6. ..それは本当の愛です (It's true LOVE!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's true love,  
> Rolling stone.  
> Eternal, going on.  
> Thank you.  
> Right now, I’m singing for you. La La.  
> I’ll make you laugh,  
> as much as the amount of love you gave me.  
> Hope we can become family in the future.
> 
> (Kahri. That's it, that's the story.)

11/02/2021, Entry #1211.  
  
  
I like your fluffy ears, how they perk up whenever I'm around.

I like the way your tails wrap around my legs when you're hugging me from behind as I'm cooking in the kitchen; and the way you always try to stare down my shirt as I'm setting plates on the table while acting like it's not the most obvious thing in the world.

I like the way you mutter my name as you rock back and forth on our bed with your headphones in when you think I'm not there to see you, I like the way you stare absent-mindedly into... nothing... as you no doubt think about us.

I like the way you cling onto my hand as I leave the bed each morning, the way you almost turn us into a sushiroll, the way you have me untangle each of your arm, leg and tails from around me just so I can make it away from the warmth of our blanketpile.

You entertain me in our private moments when I'd keep popping up from around doorways to say "Hi Ahri!" before disappearing again, you tolerate me when I keep disturbing you in the middle of whatever you're doing several times a day just to give you a little kiss. You smile- amused- and reassure me that you love me always.

Even if I didn't always need the assurance, your love fills me up a little every time, keeping me warm for when we're apart.

You don't mind when I act wacky and uncharacteristic, doing fumbly little dance moves that has no beginning and no end- such a contrast from my usual bold, clean movements- and even cheer me on as I try to sing horribly offkey. Your ears flatten themselves against your head instinctively and I knew my offpitch singing could make the dead do flips in their caskets, but you only smile wider.

You don't know how beautiful you are.

On the rare, rare days when you get out of bed before I do, I know you stand over me and stare. I pretend to be asleep anyways, just breathing gently as I basked in your undivided attention, my heart beating like a drum. You could almost hear it, if you'd come just a little bit closer.

You're the most ruthlessly-organized person I know, even more so than Eve. The way you plan everything down to the minute amazes me, and I have never stopped, will never stop, adoring how efficient you are. Your thoughtfulness extends to every aspects of our relationship, from your little gifts to pleasant surprises and just the moments we're talking to each other; you make me feel like the only woman in the world.

Most importantly of all, you always make me feel like I am never alone. I can remember, when I was younger, many nights I would lie in bed crying quietly as I thought about everything I've been through- the mistakes, missed opportunities and fear for the future. In my darkest moments, I wanted to hurt everyone and everything, I wanted to hurt myself.

I don't feel that way with you in my life. Haven't for a while.

Anyways, I came across a cheesy little line on Tumblr the other day and I was going to share it in the group with Eve and Kali, but after some thinking I decided this is special enough for just the two of us.

So uhm, ahem.

If someone asked me whether I would trade you for the world, I'd laugh and shake my head.

I don't need to trade, when you are my world- and I already have you <3.  
  
  
Yours forever and [always](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g67TNTXAxSE),  
  
Kai.


	7. A friend in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Akalynn.

[Some text messages between Akali and Evelynn in the second week after the release of POP/STARS]

_Rogue: it's like I wasn't really loved. Well maybe yes, at some point, but then it was just expectations on top of expectations. Maybe I was just desperate for some1 to understand me? Idk_

_I did everything you could imagine. I went wild , tried everything, I guess I felt like I had to 'win' something._

_Then one day I decided it wasn't the life I wanted anymore and I just... left._

_Siren: ... is typing._

_Rogue: And I think I cried for a week, bcs I felt so lonely. I would give anything for someone to listen, I was good at what I did and I was beginning to make my own money... this was shortly before I met Ahri btw_

_I had more than I have ever had and so what? My mom wanted someone else. If I was being bitter i'd say all the things in life are truly free_

_Siren: well._

_At least you've found one person who's willing to listen to you._

_Rogue: Oh god you're gonna make me cry_

_Siren: Don't do that. Please._

_Rogue: only bcs you said so. :/ So i buried the memories. Or tried to at least. I took rap a lot more seriously than did my martial arts training anymore and... here we are I guess_

_Siren: Quite the radical change._

_Rogue: and now I am.. in a foreign land, rapping to foreign fans. Honestly i'm a little scared I'll mess up but so far, no cracks_

_Siren: There won't be._

_Rogue: how can you be sure?_

_Siren: I know._

_Rogue: ???_

_Siren: 🙂_

_Rogue: i really appr_ e _ciate you. I find myself having to constantly remind myself not to lapse into the old mindset... trying to find the weakness in people, going for it immediately, getting my way._

_Siren: I think I used to have a little bit of that in me, too._

_Rogue: i've just been at it so long.._

_Siren: Of making people do what I wanted. Somehow_

_Rogue: oh you could make me do anything, Evelynn ;)_

_Siren: Wait till you've seen the bad parts of me before saying that._

_Rogue: sorry. I was being dumb_

_Siren: Good thing I don't mind, then._


End file.
